Against the Good
by RavenclawWeasel531
Summary: Bellatrix's POV for OOTP. On HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't think J.K Rowling has a fanfiction account, and if she did, I doubt she'd write Harry Potter stories. And you don't want to sue me anyway, I have barely any money.**

In the past few months, the mark has been growing. It had faded into a scar in the past years, but in recent months, grown stronger. I remember it the moment it had been carved into her arm, as his very first and most loyal Death Eater. I had sworn a thousand times to remain his most loyal, most faithful, and most devoted. I stay loyal to him here, better here than kissing up to Albus Dumbledore, like Severus Snape. But now, he is coming back. I can sense it, from my mark to my mind. He would be back, to purify the world from the mudbloods and blood-traitors. He would. My master. The Dark Lord.

Her skin burned. The mark was burned black, just as it had when he had summoned them 14 years ago, before his hiding. I let out a laughing, screaming sound, "He has risen! I have waited 14 years for this! 14 long years for him to return to free us, his most loyal servants, so that we may kill all of those MUDBLOODS and the world will be pure once more!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first Fanfiction, so please review, tell me constructive criticism, but please don't tell me how I should have made the plot line go. I have a lot of ideas about stuff I need to cover, so please don't say. I also plan to write a trilogy, starting with Order of the Phoenix, and ending with her death in Deathly Hallows. This one will probably go a little past Order of the Phoenix though.**

At long last. She was free. Free to join him. Free to purify the world. Free to set things as they should be, with the wizards on top, and the muggles on the bottom. She would no longer have to conceal her wand when walking about, no longer worry about attacking people in sight of muggles. And she was free to vanquish the boy who had caused all of this trouble in the first place. Harry Potter.

The dementors swirled around her, letting her free at last. She screamed at the sky, feeling the cold rain on her face, something she hadn't felt for years. She was finally free. He had saved her. She knew she had proven her loyalty. This had all been a test, to see who was truly loyal.

"Rodolphus! Dolohov! Rookwood," she screamed for her fellow death eaters.

She had no idea where they had been imprisoned, only that they were. She then again felt the Mark on her arm burn. She screamed again, before a loud CRACK split the air. Then all was silent.


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

"So, Bella, you are back. You did not say that you were bewitched, forced, or mistaken. You proudly declared your allegiance to me in front of the ministry. I must say that I am proud.

The Dark Lord sat at his desk in the hidden basement in Malfoy Manor that Lucius had designed specifically for their use. When she had arrived, Bellatrix had been escorted to her room, where she had spent a month recovering from Azkaban. She had been given her old clothes(which Bellatrix strongly suspected had been put in a sort of shrine in the attic, considering Cissy's tenancies to hoard the items that had been owned by those who had died), and had also been given lots of chocolate. She had also been able to practice her magic again, since not having a wand was very difficult. But just an hour ago, she had been informed quite loftily by Lucius that the Dark Lord had wished to see her. She had quickly gotten dressed and left for his chambers. But now, her heart swelled from his praise.

"Bella. You I am the most pleased to see. One of my most devoted servants that I have, returned fresh from Azkaban. I assume the wand is in working order?" he questioned.

"Yes my lord. It works as well as the old one did," Bellatrix responded, her heart swelling with pleasure at his praise.

"Excellent. The Azkaban guards have joined us, as I am sure that you noticed. Now, I have been trying to access a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. It has something to do with Potter.

"Potter?" Bellatrix questioned. Though she knew of Potter and the fact that he had defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, she was confused. How on earth was the boy still alive?

"Yes Potter. Oh Bella, you are indeed behind on news. Potter has been disrupting our plans, and I wish him to be exterminated as quickly as possible. When I returned in June, Potter was there at my request. I used his blood to revive me. However, he escaped due to pure luck. I had intended to kill him. But of course he involved Dumbledore. Though, the Ministry does not believe him, making the process much easier to get in. I also have noticed his presence in my mind as of late. I believe it is a side effect of using his blood."

"But how will you gain access to this prophecy if it is in the Departement of Mysteries? It is very well guarded as I understand," Bellatrix said.

"That's where we hit the snag, Bella. No one is able to remove it. First, I had to see if Sturgis Podmore could remove it. Lucius used the Imperius Curse on him while he was guarding. When Podmore was unable to remove it, we tried an employee of the Department, Bode. He was unable to remove it, and sent to St. Mungo. He was disposed of when he began to recover. But now, we have no way. Avery told me that Bode would be able to remove it for sure. I do not know why Bode was unable. He fought against Malfoy's Imperius Curse, much harder than normally. I have been mulling over this for weeks. I do not know how to remove it. There must be some way though," he contemplated.

"My lord, perhaps Rookwood would be able to help. After all, he worked in the Department," Bellatrix suggested.

"Is he out of recovery yet?" he questioned.

"No my Lord. He is still unable to get up. He received much more brutal treatment than I did in Azkaban. Spies are hated much more than people like me," Bellatrix admitted.

" You have done well to tell me this. I will call Rookwood to me as soon as he has recovered. Now, you must get some rest. I have some thinking to do and you must get some sleep so you are in top performance. That will be all."

Bellatrix bowed to him and backed out of the room, feeling a surge of triumph. He remembered her. He knew that she was devoted. And he knew that she was useful and needed her rest. It almost sounded like he cared. Life was wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much** _ **Aurora Bellatrix!**_ **Your review made me so happy, and it was my first review I've ever gotten! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 _The coldness sucked into me further as I was dragged upstairs by cold, clammy hands. "Surely we must be almost there," I thought. We went up 8 more flights of stairs to the topmost prison level. The place was flooded with dementors, the instant I stepped in, all of my happy memories seemed to float right out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to catch them. From something as mediocre as getting a toy broomstick from getting my first wand, they all left me. I screamed in horror and shock as I was thrown in a cell. Rodolphus was thrown into the cell next to me. "Bella," he whispered urgently. I heard from the Dark Lord. He says we are no longer his servants. We are henceforth branded as traitors. He never wants to hear from us again." The words echo in my mind as the cold, clammy feeling came back, stronger than ever._

Bellatrix awoke in a cold sweat. "Bella," Cissy said urgently. "Are you all right? I heard you screaming from all the way down the hall." "Nightmare," Bellatrix responded, still breathing heavily. "That didn't happen. He didn't say that we weren't his most devoted. Rodolphus told me that he had heard nothing from the Dark Lord."

"Bella," Cissy said urgently. "What on earth are you talking about? You haven't seen Rodolphus recently, he isn't even in here."

"Cissy, it was a nightmare. I was in Azkaban. When I first got there, Rodolphus told me that he had heard nothing, though he had pressed his Mark. But tonight, he said that the Dark Lord called us traitors. That he never wanted to hear from us again! I am his most devoted still. Not Lucius!"

Cissy went very still. Bellatrix realized maybe she shouldn't have said that last part about Lucius. "Never, ever speak about my husband like that AGAIN! If that's how you treat me when I try and help, I won't," she said angrily.

"Cissy," she screamed. "Get back here! I need you here!"

When Cissy turned around, Bellatrix could see sadness in her eyes. "My poor baby sister," she said with true kindness. Inside Bella bristled. _Baby indeed._ "Azkaban was hard. I understand. I forgive you, and I'm sure that you didn't mean it."

Bellatrix had meant it, every word, but she wanted her to stay, so Bellatrix let her sit with her, Bellatrix's back to her.

"What was it about Bella? You can tell Cissy," she said softly.

"It was when I was put in Azkaban for the first time. The dementors were smothering me with their clamminess, and they threw me in a cell. Then Rodolphus told me that the Dark Lord hated us, and that we were traitors. That's when I woke up. The dementors are so so scary! I can't stand it Cissy! They keep on making me overflow with sadness everytime I think of them. The chocolate doesn't help. Oh, but Cissy, don't tell the Dark Lord!"

She finished this with a high-pitched, sort of squeal, and realized how scared I was. The fear, worry, and hurt washed over her like a cold shower, and it was all she could do not to start crying. Cissy meanwhile, was looking at Bellatrix with a strange expression.

" Why should I not tell the Dark Lord? He will find out anyway, what with your weekly mind meetings. And what are you afraid of him knowing?"

"He can't know I was afraid. I don't want him to know. He can't see me as weak, not now. I need to be strong. I can't have fear," Bellatrix said in the same high-pitched voice she didn't know as mine.

"Bella, you are hysterical. He won't mind. I am sure of it. Now, you need your sleep. I will stay with you. Just try to sleep."

Before she knew it, Bellatrix was asleep, her last thought being her trying to banish my thoughts from my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

**I have posted a schedule on my profile about when I will be updating this. Also, since I'm starting to plan out my second story in this series, if anyone has any ideas about how I could handle the Voldemort has a kid with Bellatrix thing, I would be SO SO GRATEFUL! Because, I really don't want to make it be inappropriate, but I think I need to not just skip over it, since it's a huge part of who Bellatrix is. So if you have any ideas about how to handle it in a somewhat child friendly manner, please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Oh, and quick warning for use of the Cruciatus Curse in this Chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

Bellatrix couldn't sleep. She had just spent the past hour trying to sleep, worrying about the plans that had been debated for hours in the main room of the basement. The Dark Lord had been furious. Apparently, Bode had not been able to remove the prophecy from the Department. At Christmas, Lucius had sent him a Devil's Snare, bewitched to kill Bode when he began to get better. This had happened the day Bellatrix had escaped. Lucius had then managed to sneak into the Department to see if the prophecy was still there. This had taken 3 or 4 weeks to be able to gain access, and he had just reported back to the Dark Lord. When he found that it was still there, and not hidden somewhere as Malfoy had told Bode to under the Imperius Curse, the Dark Lord had been furious. He had called all Death Eaters to a meeting, and had told them that they needed to start thinking. If they had any ideas, they were to come and find him.

Suddenly, it came to her. Why not sneak the Dark Lord himself into the Department to remove it? After all, if the prophecy was about him, surely HE could remove it. She decided to tell him this excellent plan. If this worked, he would reward her among all other. His approval was what she craved, she had barely seen him alone since their meeting nearly 2 weeks ago. Though Rookwood had been better for about a week now, the Dark Lord must have forgotten about her suggestion that she speak to him.

"OK, so here's the plan. You go to the Dark Lord, suggest to him that he speak to Rookwood about if he, the Dark Lord, could remove the prophecy. Then, when he asks Rookwood, hopefully Rookwood will tell the Dark Lord yes. Then he will reward you beyond all others," she thought to herself.

As she walked down the hallway, she became more and more nervous. What if he scorned her? She quickly tried to brush it off, not liking that she seemed to be soft. "She was strong, willful, and scary. She had no feelings," She told herself.

She stopped cold outside his door. She could hear the Dark Lord speaking inside.

"You have done well to tell me this," the Dark Lord said. "Very well… I have wasted months on fruitless schemes… But no matter… We begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood."

Bellatrix felt a surge of an unfamiliar emotion. She realized it was jealously, something she had never felt before. He had never been grateful to HER for anything. And she had done much, much more for him. The unfairness of it all soaked in, and she felt an overwhelming desire to hurt Rookwood.

"...My Lord," Rookwood gasped. Bellatrix could hear his relief. She inwardly snickered at his fear. He had nothing to fear. He had just THANKED him. He should be groveling at his feet right now.

"I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me," the Dark Lord said.

"Of course My Lord, of course… anything," Rookwood said.

"Very well. You may go. Send Avery to me," the Dark Lord commanded.

Bellatrix quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm over herself as Rookwood came out. Her head swam with questions. Why did the Dark Lord want AVERY? Avery was a rather stupid death eater, or at least so she thought. He always was making dumb suggestions, that the Dark Lord never took. Why him?

A few minutes later, Avery went through the door, shaking with fear. What that was for, Bellatrix didn't know.

"Avery," the Dark Lord's voice was cold and foreboding. "I have just spoken to Rookwood. And I am very displeased."

There was a pause. Bellatrix craned her neck to hear.

"I found out that all the information you gave me was wrong. Bode was unable to remove it. I find out now, after months of fruitless schemes, that the informations was wrong. I must say, I am very disappointed. This is unacceptable. I must teach you a lesson," he said, his voice the angriest Bellatrix had ever heard.

"Master, please. I beg of you..please no," Avery groveled.

"Crucio," the Dark Lord said.

A terrible scream came from the room, and Bellatrix assumed that was Avery. "Serves him right," she thought. It had been a long time since she had heard the satisfying sounds of someone being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. A small smile began to form. She could listen to his pain all night long.

"Master, PLEASE! MERCY, MERCY!" Avery screamed.

"Perhaps you should have checked your information more carefully, Avery… It may encourage you to think more," the Dark Lord said sadistically. "I do believe that I asked you several times if you were sure. And I believe you said yes. For if you denied that, you would be calling ME a liar. Do you deny it Avery? I do not tolerate lying, you see."

Anymore that was said was cut short by Avery's screams. Again, Bellatrix felt that same, sick pleasure about hearing his screams.

"Please, my Lord," Avery gasped. "No more!"

"I think not, Avery," the Dark Lord said in his deadly cold voice.

For several minutes, all Bellatrix could hear were Avery's screams. She smirked, nearly laughing at his stupidity. Even Karkaroff, who was a bloody traitor, knew waaay better than to not triple-check your information before telling the Dark Lord anything. This might teach him to remember in the future. "At least I didn't tell him anything," she thought. "For if I was wrong, I could be Avery."

With this thought, Bellatrix decided to head back to bed. She was beginning to feel sleepy, and though she would have happily fallen asleep to the screams of Avery, she knew she would be in more trouble than Avery if she was sleeping outside the Dark Lord's room. He would come to the the conclusion she was eavesdropping, and she'd be dead meat.

"Well, I guess that I was right after all," she said aloud in the safety of her room. "For I always thought Avery was an idiot."

As she began to fall asleep, she had a realization. The Dark Lord had listened to her advice. That must mean he trusted her.. Right? With this though, she fell fast asleep, Avery's screams echoing in her mind.

 **In case no one has noticed, the scene with Rookwood and Voldemort is in Order of the Phoenix in Harry's dream. I actually copied the dialogue from the book, so the source of that his Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. Just so no one gets mad at me for plagurism:) I really hope that I'm making Bellatrix sadistic enough, but the fact that she actually has feelings makes it waaaay harder. And I love constructive criticism, please review! Reviews are probably the best way to tell me any feedback about the story, since I literally check how many views, reviews, etc like twice a day. No joke. Anyway, thanks for reading, and the next update should be by Monday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aurora Bellatrix, thank you for your feedback about the Bella Voldy thing. I was more referring to what happens to make the kid, since it would be really weird to just have Bellatrix wake up in the morning and be pregnant. And I am going to make the kid be kinda naughty, but the thing is that if she had the kid around the time Dumbledore died, then when she died, the child is only like 1 year old. Also, you mentioned that you are too young to have an account. If you have an email account, I'm pretty sure that you can have a fanfiction account. But thanks for responding anyway! And if anyone has a teeny bit of time, please PLEASE give feedback, and I love critisism. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Avery's torture, and Bellatrix couldn't stop thinking about it. She was slowly becoming desperate to torture someone, to hear them scream. Hearing Avery had reminded her of before when she had gone out every night to kill those who resisted the Dark Lord. She had tortured them until they begged for mercy, and then killed. She was dying to get outside again.

"Bella? Bella?"

The voice startled Bellatrix out of her revrie.

"What is it Cissy?" Bellatrix said impatiently.

"You seem very distracted lately. Ever since the Dark Lord announced his plan to infilterate the ministry. Did something happen Bella? You can tell your big sister," Cissy said with concern.

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Bellatrix yelled. "I can't spend another second in here! It's driving me mad Cissy. I need to hear someone scream in pain, and I need to feel power."

"Bella, calm down," Narcissa said frantically. "You're going mad."

"Azkaban does that to people," Bellatrix said with a barking laugh. "You have no idea Cissy. I spent 15 years in the same cell all day, every day. Doing nothing. It drives you mad! I need to do something useful, or I'm going to end up killing someone in here, just to hear the screams of someone besides me."

"Bella, maybe you should try asking the Dark Lord for a mission. He always gave you missions willingly before," Narcissa suggested.

"That was when I was his favorite. Not anymore," Bellatrix snapped. "Someone ELSE is his favorite lately."

"Bella, just ask him! It's not like he'll torture you!" Narcissa was becoming impatient with her little sister.

"You know what? I will. And I probably won't be assigned one. After all, your stupid husband Lucius is his new favorite. Just because Lucius didn't get chucked into Azkaban doesn't mean he's devoted!"

With that, Bellatrix stalked off. And who was the first person she happened to see on her way back? Lucius Malfoy.

"Ahhh, dear Bella. It's so... nice to see you up and running again," he said coldly.

"And how nice to see that you decided to reclaim your loyalty to the Dark Lord. After all, I'm sure that spending 14 years as the minister's pet was dripping with loyalty," Bellatrix returned sarcastically.

"Charming as ever," Lucius said smoothly. "I'm sure that staying in Azkaban was very useful to the Dark Lord."

"At least, it shows that I have loyalty. After all, I'm sure that denying that you were a death eater of your own free will was reeking of loyalty," Bellatrix fired back.

"Are you actually suggesting that I am disloyal to the Dark Lord Bella?" His voice was dangerously cold. "Even you wouldn't stoop that low. You know perfectly well that no one could lie to the Dark Lord.

"Damn," Bellatrix thought. "I hate it when he is right."

"I am not accusing you of being disloyal now, I merely am saying that you haven't been the most loyal in the past," Bellatrix said. "I bid you good day."

As Bellatrix strode down the corridor, she fumed in anger. Why had she let Lucius get the best of her? As if this thought weren't enough, a small nagging voice inside her head was asking, "What if he's right?" She brushed this thought away, and, pushing away all unpleasant thoughts, began to think about what mission the Dark Lord might send her on.

As she arrived at his rooms, she began to feel very nervous. What if he asked why? She wasn't supposed to be afraid. She was supposed to be brave, strong and unafraid of anything. How was she going to explain to the Dark Lord that she was afraid of staying here any longer? Before she could change her mind, she knocked.

"Bella?" The Dark Lord said, suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My Lord." Bellatrix said. "I had a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" He comtemplated this. "What is it Bella? Do you wish to, perhaps visit your cousin? The one who supposedly orchestrated your breakout?"

Bellatrix could practically feel herself turn red.

"The ministry can be so ridiculous," she said, faking a laugh. "So blind. I haven't heard of a stupider minister yet. The only reason of why I might have contact with my cousin would be to ask him if he would lend me his house-elf. And that's debatable."

"I see Azkaban hasn't diminished your wit," The Dark Lord said. "Though be sure to keep it in check."

"Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix said, bowing her head.

"Speaking of house elves, one arrived today. He asked to visit you. He informed me that he came from the noble house of Black. Is he yours?

Bellatrix looked past the Dark Lord in shock.

"Kreacher?"

"Mistress," Kreacher responded, bowing as low as he could. "I am here to serve. I would be willing to help you in any way I can."

"Kreacher, please go to my rooms, all the way down the hall at the far right. I have a few questions for you," Bellatrix commanded.

"Yes mistress. After all, Kreacher is here to serve the noble house of Black."

When Kreacher had vanished, Bellatrix turned to face the Dark Lord in shock.\

"I came to talk to you about something else, but that can wait," she said very business-like. "I feel as though Kreacher might be useful in some other way besides cleaning."

"I have something I was meaning to tell you, Bella. I have finally come up with an idea for how Kreacher could be useful. It has to do with Potter."

"What would that be, my Lord?"

"It has to do with Potter's sense of heroism. Now listen closely."

 **You'll have to wait until Thursday to find out! I have noticed my lack of evil cliffhangers, and I am determined to have a least one in every story. Thanks for reading! Until Thursday!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I almost forgot about the fact I had a cliffhanger in my previous chapter! Whoops. So I was sitting at my desk and was all like, "What should I write about? Maybe I should update a different story?" And then I remembered about the cliffhanger. So, enjoy!**

"Last year, when I returned, the potion I used required 3 things. The bone of my father, unknowingly given, the flesh of the servant, willingly given, and the blood of an enemy, unwillingly given. Wormtail was my servant, of course," The Dark Lord said.

Bellatrix felt a surge of jealousy, prompted by the fact that if she hadn't been in prison, she would have been that servant.

"And Potter was the foe. When he was 11, I tried to obtain the Philosopher's stone. Nosy that Potter is, he tried to stop me. Though he succeeded, I found out something disturbing. I could not touch him. You see, Bella, when Lily Potter gave her life up for him, this sparked old magic. Very old magic," He continued.

"Older than Albus Dumbledore?" Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"Much older. I did not know of this until recently. By using Potter's blood, I was regenerated. I was planning on killing him, and then ending his life. But again, due to sheer dumb luck, he escaped. Before he did, our wands connected. I do not know how this happened.. I've never seen that before."

"Nor have I, my Lord. Strange, very strange," Bellatrix said.

"I have heard that there is a prophecy about Potter and me. Of course, the only place it is in is the Department of Mysteries. I believe that if I were to obtain it, it would secure Potter's death. Dumbledore's resistance group, the Order of the Phoenix," He scoffed, "Has been guarding it. In October, Lucius put an Imperius Curse on one of those who were guarding it, and sent him in to fetch it. He was arrested. Then, we Imperiused Bode, who worked there. He fought, and was sent to St. Mungo's because it had malfunctioned. For a long time, I did not know what had happened. When Bode started to get better we sent him a Christmas Present," he said sarcastically. "The present did it's job well, killing Bode when he tried to take care of the plant."

"How clever of you, my Lord."

"Thank you, Bella. Now, I had been thinking upon this matter since you arrived. When Rookwood was better, I spoke to him at your advice. He told me that only Potter would be able to remove it. This at first, presented itself as a problem."

"I imagine so, my Lord," Bellatrix said, sounding impressed. "How did you solve it?"

"I'm getting to that, Bella. I noticed at Christmas time that Potter has been able to enter my mind, unknown to him at the time. He has been trying to employ Occlumency against me, a futile attempt. I need him to remove it. I have been able to enter his as well, and I know of his tendencies to save those he loves. Yet another reason about why love is useless. I also know he has a great fondness toward Sirius Black. I plan, in a few months, to plant false images of me torturing Black right next to where the prophecy is. When he arrives to save him, my most loyal will be there, you among them. I plan on having them force him to take the prophecy off the shelf and then deliver it to me after you have killed Potter. Rookwood has verified that Potter is able to remove this prophecy, and I trust him," The Dark Lord finished.

"My lord, what a clever idea," Bellatrix gushed. "But how are we going to get in? Many of us are wanted criminals."

"That is why we must do it in a few months."

"Master, you said that Potter is going to see into your head. What if he doesn't fall for the bait. He'll try and figure out some way to make sure that Sirius isn't gone from the house," Bellatrix said worriedly.

"No need to worry, Bella. I will find some way to get Black out of the way for then," The Dark Lord assured her.

"I will endevour to think of some way to get him out too," Bellatrix said. "I am honored that you would share this with me."

"One of my most loyal servants is you, Bella. I am honored that you would spend years in prison for me." 

"I thank you, my Lord. If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my house-elf," Bellatrix said, her heart swelling with pride.

"Very well, Bella. You are dismissed."

As Bellatrix walked back to her room, her heart swelled with pride over what he had said. One of the most loyal? This, she had not expected. She felt as though she was floating, and her head in the clouds. When she got back to her rooms, the bed was made and a hot tea sat, ready for her to eat.

"Kreacher?" Bellatrix called.

"Yes Mistress Black," Kreacher called.

"Kreacher, why did Sirius send you here?" Bellatrix asked.

"He didn't send me Mistress. He just told me to get out. So I did. I've been wandering around for a while, and I recently learned you were here. So I came here," Kreacher told her.

"Kreacher, would you be able to do something I tell you, and not tell Sirius you found me?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course, Mistress. I would do anything you say," Kreacher said.

"Kreacher, who else is in Sirius's house?" Bellatrix asked.

"Just Master and his hippogriff," Kreacher said.

"Does he ever leave the house?" Bellatrix asked.

"No Mistress. He stays there on orders from Albus Dumbledore himself."

Suddenly, an idea came to Bellatrix. It was crazy, but it might work.

"Kreacher, is there any way that you could get Sirius away from the fire for a few hours?" 

"Yes Miss Bella. He's always tending to his hippogriff," Kreacher told her.

"Kreacher, you have been a great help. But please, go back to Sirius for now. I will call you when I need you next. Thank you so much," Bellatrix said gratefully.

"Yes Miss Bella. I will come next time when you require me."

When Kreacher left, Bellatrix let out a deep breath. If Kreacher could lie to Sirius if he was obeying me, he could injure Buckbeak, get Sirius out of the way, and then plant the image in Potter's mind. When he sent a message to him through the Floo Network, Kreacher could answer and lie to Potter. This just might work. She would tell the Dark Lord in the morning, after she had some sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I can get the next chapter up next week, since I've got a camp all week, but I'll try!**


	8. Update

**Hi, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I leave for a 2.5 week long trip to London tomorrow, so I've been really busy. I plan on updating in London, but the updates will be spontaneous, since I am not going to update one story 2 days a week and leave the other one for a week. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am not abandoning this story, and have no intention to. I just thought all my readers would like to know. And btw, I don't have time to write a chapter today, but I am going to try and do some writing on my plane flight. And Aurora Bellatrix, I actually planned on extending this story a little bit past OOTP, so yes, I would be happy to. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So, like I promised, here is Chapter 7 of Against the Good. Like I said, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully soon! And enjoy the story!**

 _Italics: Dreaming, flashbacks_

 _A helpless scream came from her throat, one of horror, shock, and anger. The Dark Lord lay, dead._

" _MASTER", she screamed. "Why have you deserted me?"_

Fierce shaking woke Bellatrix from the dream, and an urgent voice whispering, "Bella, Bella, WAKE UP." It was Cissy, bending over Bellatrix with a panicked look on her face.

"Bella, what is going on? You were screaming for the Dark Lord, and when I went to check on you, you were asleep. You're lucky it didn't wake everyone in the whole house," Cissy scolded.

"Cissy, the Dark Lord is dead," Bellatrix panted, her face wide with horror. "I saw it."

"Bella, please. The Dark Lord isn't dead, now why do you think that?" Cissy scoffed. "You were asleep."

"CISSY!" Bellatrix snapped impatiently. "If he's not dead now than it's a vision. We HAVE to warn him."

Narcissa ignored this, and asked, "Why are you having dreams about the Dark Lord anyhow? And more importantly, why are you crying his name?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" Bellatrix snarled in her sister's face.

Narcissa stared at Bellatrix for a minute, comprehending what she had just said. Then, the truth began to form in her mind.

"Bella, are you in love with the Dark Lord?"

The question was asked with a good deal of suprise, and horror. Privately, Narcissa thought that was probably the worst choice her sister could have made, considering A) Bella was married, B) being that the Dark Lord was prone to torturing those close to him for small reasons.

"Maybe!? I don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Bellatrix choked out.

Narcissa sighed. This was probably Bellatrix's first experience with actual love. She had married Rodophus because the whole family had expected her to, and not because she cared about him. Yes, they were a good team on missions, but they weren't in love. Narcissa knew that, in order to sort her sister out, she was going to have to explain what love felt like, and she was NOT looking forward to it.

"It's complicated, Bella. At least with me, I feel a great desire to protect those who I love. For instance, I do not allow anyone to insult else they PAY. And I'm also very defensive of him."

"Number one, check," Bellatrix snapped. On her part, Bellatrix was not enthused that she had been informed that it was obvious that she loved someone. First of all, she wasn't happy that her sister knew before she did. She was supposed to know before anyone else. She wondered if the Dark Lord knew.

"Sometimes, people feel jealous if someone else is closer to their love then they are. I personally do not feel this way, but some people do."

"Check," Bellatrix muttered.

Narcissa heard this, and smirked. Bellatrix's responses to Lucius having authority when she came back was enough to show the whole world.

"Most people also feel very sad at the idea of their loved one passing away, which I already know you have," Narcissa said.

"Check," Bellatrix muttered again. She felt so stupid right now. Maybe, she reflected, she should have spent more time hanging out with the boys, as Cissy had, rather than practicing the dark arts on mice.

"Most people also feel a great longing to be with that person," Narcissa explained. "They want to be close to them, and never leave their side."

Bellatrix thought on that one. She thought about how she had often tried to purposely help him with something that was in close contact, or to be in a room alone with her.

"Check, I think,"Bellatrix said.

"Bella, that's all that I know. From my observations, it appears to me that you're in love with him. I would try to sleep now, and my advice is to act normally, and not behave like a lovesick baboon," Narcissa instructed.

"Why not?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because if he doesn't feel that way about you, that means that the only thing you'll get from that is feeling sorry for yourself. Wait for him to tell you."

"Oh. Nighty night Cissy," Bellatrix said sleepily.

 **Hopefully that wasn't too deep and philosophical for anyone! I felt like that now, since there's really no action, and as far as I know, the death eaters lay low for a while, that maybe I should develop Bellatrix as a character, but hopefully soon we can see her in action. Maybe I'll let her torture someone!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for ages! Also, updates are going to become slower, since I only have 8 more days until school starts! So, as of right now, updates will be whenever, but hopefully within a month of school starting, I can get a schedule going. Enjoy!**

"Kreacher!" Bellatrix hissed when she woke up. It was still early, but she could hear Lucius Malfoy singing in the shower, so she figured that her Master was awake, and that she could tell him her idea.

"Yes Mistress?" Kreacher asked, apparating in front of her with a POP!

"We are going to pay a visit to the Dark Lord. You remember what I told you last night?"

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher said, ever the picture of good behaviour.

"Very well, let's go," Bellatrix said, swishing out the door, Kreacher at her heels.

"Sure enough, when Bellatrix arrived at the Dark Lord's rooms, she could hear him talking to someone.

"Rookwood, are you certain that the boy will be able to remove it?" The Dark Lord was questioning.

"Yes, my Master. This, I am certain on," Rookwood said.

"You had better be, Rookwood. If you are not, I will be displeased," her Master said dangerously.

Rookwood gulped. "Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed," Dark Lord said lazily.

Before Rookwood could leave, Bellatrix knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"My Master," she said with a bow. "I have information that may be beneficial to you."

"Really?" The Dark Lord said. "Pray tell. Rookwood, leave us."

Rookwood exited the room as fast as he possibly could.

"Master, I discovered that Kreacher is able to disobey Sirius Black, as long as he is obeying me. This could be crucial to having the prophecy," Bellatrix said.

"How, Bella?" He said, now listening intently.

"You see, Kreacher has told me that Potter worships Black, who is his godfather. I propose that we abduct Black, take him to where the prophecy is, and then you can, using the link in your mind you have with him, allow him to learn that Black is being tortured. Foolish little child that he is, he will run off, trying to save the day, and then when he arrives, we can force him to retrieve the prophecy, kill him, and then leave with the prophecy," Bellatrix suggested, her heart racing.

"The only difficult part is how to capture Black," the Dark Lord mused. "I do know that I can plant a false vision in his mind of Black being tortured. Elf, can you keep Black out of the way for a few hours after I show him the vision?"

"Yes, my lord," Kreacher assured him. "I can injure his pet hippogriff, Buckbeak."

"Excellent," he said with a smirk. "Seeing as Potter's friends seem to have more insight than he, if he tries to contact Black, he will be unable to, and you, elf, will tell him that Black left the house a few hours ago, to stretch his legs."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And then, when Potter arrives, my death eaters can ambush him, and we can force him to obtain the prophecy, then I will come and kill him," The dark Lord said. "Excellent planning, Bella. Elf, go back to Black, we do not want him to realize you were gone."

"Yes, my Lord." With a pop, Kreacher vanished.

"Thank you, Bella. That will be all. I must work on allowing Potter to see the door, and allow him clues as to where Black could be, that way there is no mistake."

"Yes, my Lord. You honor me," Bellatrix said with a bow as she exited.

As Bellatrix walked back to her rooms, she felt a surge of jealousy towards Potter. He had done NOTHING for the Dark Lord, and yet, he was still able to see inside his mind. An unworthy, hateful child, was able to read the Dark Lord's mind. Oh, what she would give to be able to read his mind. And to see what he thought. About her, about Lucius. About everything, and how she could make him happy to have her as his servant, and to never doubt her, to trust her with everything.

"Bella, where were you this morning?" Cissy asked.

"I had to tell the Dark Lord some important information regarding the prophecy," Bellatrix said. "We are making great progress and hope to be able to execute it soon."

"Well, didn't you hear? The Dark Lord just called a meeting in the main room. We'd better hurry."

When the two sisters arrived, they had to hurry to find a seat. Most of the death eaters were there already, looking very curious as to what the Dark Lord wanted at 9 in the morning. Usually, he didn't call meetings until 10 or so.

"Greetings, my friends," The Dark Lord said from the head of the table. "I have some excellent news. I believe, that soon, we will be able to obtain the prophecy, which is crucial in being able to kill Potter, and take over the Ministry. Would Bellatrix like to explain her idea?"

Bellatrix gasped for a second. Though the Dark Lord usually asked whoever had come up with a plan of how to kill or force someone to follow him, she never dreamed that he would allow her to speak.

"Thank you, Master. I am honored. As some of you may know, Sirius Black's house-elf, came to visit me last night. He told us that he was able to disobey Black, as long as he was obeying a member of the house of Black's orders, he could do it. He also told me that Black has a fondness for his godson, Harry Potter, and that Potter returns this feeling. This, combined with Rookwood knowing that only Potter is able to remove the prophecy, makes this perfect for us to obtain it.

Due to our Master's link to Potter's mind, he can plant false images in Potter's mind of Black being tortured. Then, if Potter tries to check and see if Black is indeed at home, Kreacher can make sure that Black is out of the way before telling Potter Black left the house. Most likely, Potter is going to run off to the Department to rescue him, fool that he is.

When he finds the prophecy, we will force Potter to hand it over, and then the Dark Lord," Bellatrix inclined her head towards him, "can kill him. We then leave the Ministry with the prophecy, and none will be the wiser."

"Thank you, Bellatrix," The Dark Lord said. "However, I only recently thought of a problem in this. How are we able to get in?"

"We could use Polyjuice Potion, of course," Lucius said, rather smugly in Bellatrix's opinion.

"Yes, that would work quite well. We can make two batches of it, and then when we get to the Ministry, dispose of some of the Department of Mysteries employees," the Dark Lord agreed.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Very well. Any of you who have special Potions abilities please follow me," the Dark Lord said.

Bellatrix began to head the opposite way, seeing as Potions weren't her speciality, and she much preferred to practice her Dark Arts in preparation for the break in.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Cissy asked.

"I need to practice my Dark arts," she told her sister.

"Oh, fine. But later, would you like to come have lunch with us?" Cissy asked her kindly.

"Yeah, I guess," Bellatrix said. She would have much preferred to torture instead, but she did want to thank Cissy for being kind to her last night.

"OK, see you at noon. Good luck!"

Bellatrix crawled on her hands and knees, looking for some bugs. They were the best to practice on, seeing as they would writhe in pain, but it didn't matter if they died.

"Aha!" She said happily as she found 5 black beetles under her closet. Bellatrix shut them in a container, save for one, which she put on the table in the corner.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said, willing the bug to feel pain, for it to wish it was dead, to inflict as much pain as she wanted.

The bug began to writhe in front of her in pain, and Bellatrix could swear that she could almost hear it screaming for mercy.

"Crucio!" She said again, this time more forcefully, pretending she was torturing Harry Potter.

Bellatrix did this to the bug 8 more times, before swiftly disposing of it with a simple, "Avada Kedavra!"

Then, she moved on to the next bug, snickering with laughter. This was possibly her favorite pastime.

 **Next chapter, I promise there will be some action. Finally, we get to see Bellatrix at her most evil, since she's going to be in charge of the break in. Also, just a warning, the next 2 or 3 chapters are going to be quite a bit more violent, but if you've read all 7 HP books, hopefully the violence won't be a problem. Thank you to all of my readers, and I'm sorry about the wait.**


	11. Chapter 9

**OMG, I am sooooo sorry for not updating this in FOREVER! I had it all written and then the page tried to reload, it got blocked on my school computer because I guess it randomly decided Fanfiction was bad for me to be doing, and I lost all progress, and I've been busy since. Anyway, please leave me a review if you are reading this, and I try super hard not to beg for reviews, but I'll try and squeeze this in if enough people review.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Merlin's pants, Lucius, get off my foot!" Bellatrix hissed at him for what felt like the 12th time in the last 5 minutes.

"Then move over Bella," Lucius whispered angrily. "Big as your head may be, I'm sure there will be space."

"Missus," Macnair tapped on Bellatrix's arm. "There are people outside."

Bellatrix pushed rudely to the front of the room, muttering curses under her breath. After nearly 15 years of not using very many of them frequently, Bellatrix thought that cursing the hell out of these insubordinate Ministry workers would be wonderful.

As she peered out of the miniscule hole they had managed to get in the door without it being obvious, she saw a young woman, who appeared to have just started at the ministry, wearing the robes of a Department of Mysteries employee.

"Imperio," She muttered under her breath.

A few seconds later, the woman opened up the door, the death eaters pressed into the shadows. Then, she turned around, shut the door, and locked it. Then, they pounced. Bellatrix was first, Lucius landing on top of her, and as a result, was jabbed harshly in the ribcage by Bellatrix's wand.

"You!" Bellatrix snapped, pinning the small woman to the ground. "What's your blood status?"

The young woman gulped. However, before she could yell, one of the death eaters cast a spell to prevent all but them from hearing.

"Half," she replied nervously.

"Well, half blood," Bellatrix drawled slowly. "Why don't you tell us how to get into the Department of Mysteries? I'd be sure to mention your name to the Dark Lord for helping him. He would possibly spare you when he takes over."

"Y..you work for you-know-who?" She stuttered nervously, a look of fear replacing her shock.

"Exactly, you imbecile. But don't change the subject. How. Do. You. Get. In."

"I can't tell you," she squeaked.

"Very well. Cruicio!" Bellatrix snapped.

A terrible scream of fear and terror filled the room. And pain. Bellatrix felt very satisfied at hearing of their pain.

"Any answers yet?" Bellatrix smirked nastily.

"Can't...say," she gasped nervously.

Bellatrix only continued to torture her, a lovely feeling of satisfaction filling her from head to toe.

"Perhaps you can say now?" Bellatrix asked sadistically, finally lifting the curse. "After all, you don't want me to do that again, do you?"

"I'd be fired," the woman tried to reason with her.

"Well, let me put it this way. If I don't get any answers, then you won't have a job because you'll be dinner for the Dark's Lord's snake, understood?" Bellatrix told her impatiently, the woman still gasping for her breath.

"You," she gasped. "enter the door, and then.." She gasped out, and then passed out.

"Well, what now?" Bellatrix snapped. "You go through the door, and then?" Bellatrix finished with a string of not repeatable words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius said, pointing his wand at the woman as a flash of green light flew out of his wand.

"Well, what did you do that for?" Bellatrix yelled, losing her cool. "We could have gotten more information!"

"Actually Bella, correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that curses wear off when the person awakens. It might be unwise to allow her to awaken in a room of Death Eaters when she was not under the curse," Lucius informed her snootily.

"Oh, shut up Lucius," Bellatrix snapped. She was not in the mood for this right now.

"Here's someone else," Dolohov whispered excitedly.

"Move it, you oaf," Bellatrix pushed.

"It's a man this time. Imperio!" Bellatrix said.

Immediately, the man, who was around middle age, strode over to the door very purposefully. He opened it, walked in, and locked it with a flick of his wand. Only a second later, Lucius Malfoy had him in a headlock, and looked like he meant business.

"Well," Bellatrix said in a mocking voice. "What have we here Lucius?"

"I think," Lucius said in a silky smooth voice,"We have a traitor. Am I right?" He asked in the same tone as he purposefully jabbed the man in the ribs with his wand.

"I've never betrayed the ministry! And I never will!" He yelled angrily.

"I meant, you bloody fool, are you a mudblood?" Bellatrix said.

"Yes," he whispered nervously.

"Very well. Crucio!" Bellatrix said with a twisted smirk.

Bellatrix continued to silently torture him, asking no questions, just smirking sadistically until Lucius interupted her.

"Bella, perhaps you should ask him some questions," Lucius suggested. "After all, it's tiresome to find more people, is it not?"

"Very well," she sighed. "Now, filthy mudblood, tell me how to get in. If you can tell me, I might be able to lift this curse?"

"When... you...get ...in...the...door..the...wall..spins...walk...straight...and..open...the door..." He managed to gasp out

"I appreciate the information. Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix said sadistically.

"Excellent," Lucius said briskly. "Now, is anyone in the halls?"

One of the death eaters waved his wand, and said,"Nope. Not apart from us."

"Then let's go. We've wasted too much time already," Lucius said, sending Bellatrix a withering glare.

"I agree," Bellatrix said pompously, deflecting the glare.

In two seconds, they were all inside of the room. Then, after waiting for the doors, Bellatrix strode purposefully ahead of the others and opened the door. The sight of rows and rows of glittering orbs made Bellatrix wonder how many prophecies even existed in the world, but she brushed the thought away. She was on a mission.

"Well. We're here," Lucius said, joining her.

~~~~~~  
 **And, that's it. I'll update by October 23rd if I get 5 reviews, and if you are still around, I'd appreciate a review. So thanks. And bye!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Whoops. It's been like three months since I updated. Sorry about that, I've been SUPER busy with school, dance, and just life in general. Anyways, I'm really hoping that I can start updating more regularly, because I'm going to stick this into my schedule. This chapter is going to have lines from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so just a reminder, I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING. Everything that is her writing will be in** _ **italics**_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Bellatrix finally began to hear voices.

" _Ninety-seven,"_ a female voice whispered.

" _He's right down at the end. You can't see properly from here,"_ another person, she assumed Potter, said. Bellatrix could hear his fear seeping into his voice, and she almost laughed. He was walking right into a trap.

" _He should be near hear. Anywhere near, really close,"_ Potter said, inching closer to where they hid.

As Potter reached where he thought Black was, one of the others said, " _Harry, I don't think Sirius is here."_

Bellatrix almost laughed out loud. Of course he wasn't here! Now, all they had to do was pounce. However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted. Now, she could see figures moving, and she was pretty sure that there were 6 people in all. 3 girls, 3 boys. Oh, this would be fun.

" _Harry?"_ One boy called. " _Have you seen this?"_

Bellatrix saw, peeking towards the two boys, that the one who called to Harry was near one of the spheres. Then, the other boy said something that made her heart stop.

" _It's got your name on it,"_ the boy stammered. She watched eagerly, and with anticipation, watched Potter stare at the sphere with wonder.

" _What is it?"_ the boy asked. " _What's your name doing down here? I'm not here, none of the rest of us are here."_ He observed. Bellatrix craned her neck to see Potter stretch out his hand to grab it. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Lucius silently begin to walk towards him, obviously planning to ambush Potter once he grabbed it.

" _Harry, I don't think you should touch it,"_ one of the girls said anxiously.

" _Why not? It's something to do with me, isn't it?"_ Potter said.

" _Don't, Harry,"_ another boy, who looked like Frank Longbottom, said. Seeing him brought back memories. Memories of screaming, torture, and a strange exhilarated feeling rushed back to her, and she shook her head once, to clear it.

" _It's got my name on it,"_ Potter said. Then, his hand closed around the dusty sphere, and she heard Lucius say, " _Very good Potter. Now, turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."_

As she apparated behind him, she heard Lucius again, saying, " _To me, Potter."_

Bellatrix laughed, as she heard Potter ask, rather stupidly, " _Where's Sirius?"_

" _The Dark Lord always knows!"_ She mocked him. Lucius joined in, telling him, " _Always. Now, give me the prophecy."_

Potter continued to hold onto the prophecy, saying, " _I want to know where Sirius is!"_

Bellatrix hid a snort, instead saying in a mocking tone, " _I want to know where Sirius is,"_ as they closed in on the children. She could not believe he had been stupid enough to actually still think that they had him.

" _You've got him,"_ Potter repeated staunchly, failing to hide his rising panic. " _He's here. I know he is."_

Bellatrix would have rolled on the floor laughing if she were a less dignified person. Didn't he understand the difference between life and a dream?

" _The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what is dweamed was twooo,"_ she mocked him nastily. She already loathed this boy, and she had just met him. His pride and assumptions of how he would always be right would likely be his downfall. Her loathing only increased when he began to act as though he would fight them! A mere child, fight her? Ridiculous.

" _Do you hear him? Do you HEAR him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"_ She laughed.

" _Oh, you don't know Potter as I do Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy Potter,"_ Lucius said in a dangerously soft voice.

Bellatrix was beginning to get bored with this. Potter was continuing to behave as though he was the one in control, though she sensed his control was slipping. She was also beginning to sense that Lucius's patience was wearing thin, and to be honest, so was hers. She heard Malfoy start threatening him while she began to observe the other children. She guessed that one of the boys was related to Frank Longbottom in some way, though she couldn't be sure, while the other boy had bright red hair. She snapped back to attention when she heard Potter say, " _Go on, then."_

" _Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,"_ Malfoy informed him.

" _Yeah, right! I give you this prophecy, and you'll just let us skip on home, will you?"_ Potter laughed. Bellatrix's patience was gone. He had no right to be disrespectful. Of course that wasn't what would happen!

" _Accio prophe-"_ she said at the same time as Potter said _, "Protego!"_ Obviously, he was too smart for his own good. She would have to use other forms of persuasion.

" _Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter. Very well, then."_ She told him mockingly.

" _I TOLD YOU NO! IF YOU SMASH IT!_ " Lucius yelled at her furiously. Bellatrix ignored him. He was not going to mess this up.

" _You need more persuasion? Very well,"_ she told Dolohov. " _Take the smallest one. Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."_ She instructed, excitement filling her. He wouldn't be able to argue now.

" _You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us,"_ he told her. " _I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"_

Bellatrix wanted to hit him so hard. How DARED HE! She said nothing though, just watching him.

" _So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"_ He asked her rudely.

Bellatrix was surprised. She would have thought he knew. Although, perhaps he was kidding.

" _What kind of prophecy?!"_ Bellatrix repeated his own words. " _You jest, Harry Potter."_

" _Nope, not jesting,_ " He said, his eyes flicking back and forth nervously. He was cornered. " _How come Voldemort wants it?"_

Bellatrix was horrified. How could he, this filthy half blooded boy, speak the powerful Dark Lord's name?

" _You dare speak his name?"_ Bellatrix hissed at him. He would pay for this.

" _Yeah, yeah I've got no problem saying Voldemort."_ He said cooly.

" _SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You dare to speak his name with your lips, you filthy half blood!"_ She screamed at him.

" _Did you know he's a half blood too Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle, or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"_ Potter recklessly continued. She would not let him continue to lie about the Dark Lord this way. He couldn't be a half blood. He couldn't.

"STUPEF-" Bellatrix shouted, but Lucius managed to deflect the spell, breaking several of the orbs.

" _DO NOT ATTACK!"_ Lucius yelled at her _. "WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"_

But who cared about the prophecy? The Dark Lord had been insulted, and Lucius was just letting it go? How dared he.

" _He dared-he dares-,"_ she spat, unable to form a sentence, she was so angry.

" _WAIT UNTIL WE HAVE THE PROPHECY!"_

" _You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over,"_ Potter said, interrupting their argument.

" _Don't play games with us Potter,"_ Lucius warned him, his voice adopting his no-nonsense tone.

" _I'm not playing games,"_ Potter said. Bellatrix could sense that he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore hadn't told him. Potter, Dumbledore's pet, didn't know?

 **Well? I'd really appreciate some reviews, if anyone is still reading this story, I know it's been a while.**


End file.
